


Betting on the winner

by Cleoismymuse



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Friendzone, Gen, Love Poems, Unrequited Love, just some random poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleoismymuse/pseuds/Cleoismymuse
Summary: Basically a poem about being in the friend zone. Don't know if anyone else thinks this is poetry, but hey, I had a go ;)Hope somebody will enjoy this (or even read this)Have a good day!





	

I think I might love you,  
Yet I lie to you everyday.  
Every time I laugh at something,  
Then lower my eyes so you don't sense the seriousness in my soul.  
Every time I act natural,  
Faking neutrality with an ease it has taken time to acquire.

When I smile at you,  
That's the only time I'm telling the truth,  
That is when I let you know what I'm feeling,  
The rush of your nearness, combined with the fact you are as unattainable to me as ever,  
That..  
That's what my little, rather ironic smile,  
Might tell you if you cared to notice.

But you don't, and I don't expect you ever will.

So I will continue to lie, and in that, protect my own self respect,  
Which has more of a chance than any love between us does.

At the end of the day,  
I'm just betting on the winner.  
In a justifiably mercenary way.


End file.
